Kingdom Hearts: Soul
by omnitrixian
Summary: Read Anitsora's Outburst first. Sora and the gang return to TWTNW only to discover their most powerful enemy yet. Now they must revisit all worlds, fight this powerful new breed of Heartless, and build an army strong enough to save the worlds. SxK, RxOC.
1. The Third Adventure

**Okay guys, I finally did it. **

**(Recommendation, before reading this, you should read Antisora's Outburst.)**

**Behold: Kingdom Hearts: Soul**

Aboard the Highwind, the six friends looked through the cockpit and saw the many worlds available for visit. Each world they saw, they thought it would be nice to visit and see how things are doing.

To their left they saw Agrabah, where they could see Alladin and Jasmine, and funny old Genie.

To their right, they saw Beast's castle, where they could check up on Beast and Belle, along with their friends.

Straight ahead was Holl... er, whoops, Radiant Garden, where they would catch up with many close friends, Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Squa... Leon, Merlin, and those 3 little pranksters, along with Pooh and his friends, not to mention Tron in Ansems Computer.

They went around Radiant Garden and headed instead for Twitlight Town, the only route usable to go to that place,

The world of a darkness so bright.

The world of a new breed of evil

The world that resided the very strong beings.

The World That Never Was.

The landed at the Train station, and hurried to get down to the usual spot. On the way there, they passed through the sandlot. They saw Siefer's gang.

"Hmph, it's you guys!" Siefer complained. "Watcha doin' 'round here?" asked Rai. "Tresspassing?" asked Fuu. "No, we're headed someplace." Sora calmly remarked. "Who are these guys?" Kairi asked. "Nobodies with hearts. Just ignore them." Sora joked.

"So where's someplace, huh?" asked Rai. "None of your business." Riku joined in. "How 'bout we _make _it our business?" Siefer remarked.

Not turning to face each other, Riku and Sora had a quick conversation. "Sora?" asked Riku. "Permission granted." answered Sora. "Coming?" asked Riku. "Definitley." answered Sora. They both summoned Ultima Weapon and Way To The Dawn and headed straight for them. Donald and Goofy walked up behind them. "So what's the plan?" whispered Donald. "Donald and Goofy, you take care of Fuu, Riku take care of Rai, I'll take care of Siefer." Sora planned.

The group seporated and went along with Sora's plan. Donald and Goofy successfully defeated Fuu. Rai was tough, but then again, so was Riku, who had Way To The Dawn to his advantage. And Sora managed to beat Siefer for the, um... uh...okay, I know the number is somewhere between 0 and 1000... eh, for the somewhere-between-0-and-1000th time.

Siefer, Rai, and Fuu keeled over in defeat. "Fine, you win again, now get lost!" rasped Siefer. "Beat it!" said Rai, still trying to sound tough. "Scram!" rasped Fuu.

Sora and Riku headed back for the group, smacking each others fists.

"Alright, enough practice! Lets go the parallel Twitlight Town." said Mickey.

Before they went through the crack in the wall towards the woods, Sora felt a shiver go down his spine, and he felt the overwhelming urge to turn his face towards the closest route to the usual spot. "Sora? You alright?" asked Kairi. "I don't know, I just got the urge to go to the usual spot." he explained. Riku heard the conversation. "Maybe Roxas wants to see the old gang." he suggested. Sora patted himself on the shoulder, as if he was doing it to Roxas. "Sorry Roxas, but the mission has to come first." he said to felt the Urge go dim and turned back around.

They came up to the mansion. The gate was locked again. Sora nused his Keyblade to unlock it. The gate opened wide. They proceded into the mansion and head for the library. They went down the corridors and passageways and finally found the computor room. "Okay, lets see, Pence is who we need." said Sora, sitting on the computor seat. "What was that password again?" asked Mickey. "Sea-salt ice cream." Riku answered. Sora managed to get up to the part where the password was needed and put it in. Everything was much simpler afterwords.

Sora got the teleport working and directed the group towards it. They teleported to the Parallel Twilight Town. The group noticed the broken computor. "Yep, we're somewhere else alright!" commented Kairi.

**Okay, that is where I'll leave it off for the moment, but there will be more, I promise.**

**I hope you all liked it.**


	2. A New Breed Of Heartless

**Don't worry, I'm still here.**

**As is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**(Please enjoy?)**

The group came out of the parallel Computer Room and into the rectanguler room. (**An: I can't remember the name of this room.**)

Sora looked at the strange shpere used to teleport from this parallel Twilight Town to The World That Never Was.

Donald, Goofy and King Mickey went through first, but Riku and Kairi were standing still. Sora stayed behind to talk with them. "Aren't you guys coming?" he asked. "I feel like the memories are haunting me." said Kairi. "Same here." Riku instantly responded. Sora was puzzled.

"The last time I came through here, I was captured and taken prisoner." Kairi explained. "That was you before I went on wasn't it?" asked Kairi, turning to Riku. "Yeah, and I went into darkness in a place similar to Betwixt and Between." said Riku, his face down.

"I know, Roxas isn't too fond of this either, but we have to find out what is happening. Otherwise we'll have to live through what happened earlier today everyday." Sora explained. Riku and Kairi nodded and went through.

Betwixt and Between still looked the same, except that the Nobody symbols were replaced by Heartless symbols. "Strange." Mickey thought out loud. "What?" asked Donald. "It's strange that we haven't run into any Heartless or Nobodies." Mickey explained. "Well, Nobodies probably became extinct after we defeated Xemnas, Though it is surprising that there aren't any Heartless." Sora agreed.

They came into The World That Never Was. They continued all the way to the path seporating the shadowy city from the Nobody Castle, now patterned with black and red. Sora and Riku were haunted by the memory as they came across Memory Skyscraper. Though Sora had not experienced it, he shared the memory of Roxas.

They pressed on until the were at the Hall of Memories. Still, without any Heartless activity. They looked at the broken Portals. Sora felt Roxas get anxious as they came across the Portal of him and Axel. "At least we remember him Roxas." said Sora, patting his own shoulder.

They continued to The Alter Of Naught, where Malefecint and Pete were standing, facing the area where an incomplete Kingdom Hearts floated, with only the inner layer complete and the outer layers had a while to go.

Maleficent

"You can't run anymore Maleficent!" yelled Sora. Pete turned to face him, shrieked in fear, and hid behind Maleficent, shaking. "We're ending this right now." said Riku, sommuning his Keyblade.

Maleficent turned to face them. Her face giving off that old scowl of hers. "And may I ask, what it is you are ending?" she asked, in her blood curdling voice. "You sent all those heartless to the Destiny Islands!" Sora yelled, getting more and more frustrated.

"I am merely sending out as many Heartless as I can to find a new threat to the worlds." Maleficent calmly explained. "What new threat?" Kairi asked.

Then there was a blood-curdling voice more terrifying than the voice of Maleficent. **"Me."** it said.

Suddenly, a portal that was a cross between that of an Orginization XIII member and a Heartless' one, came a man with very dark red skin, wearing dark armour that covered everything but his face, built in with many dark patterns, spikes on the shoulders, and claw-like weaponry on his wrists.

**"I am this **_**new threat**_** that Maleficent describes."** He said. **"I am... Darkirious."** He finnished.

Mickey whispered something into his wrist, too low for anyone to here.

**"But, you can call me... Your destroyer."** Said Darkirious, summoning a dark sphere that floated in his hands. With just the small movement of his little finger, the dark sphere zoomed towards the eight on the platform. They were all knocked back, falling on their butts. Except Maleficent, who summoned a shield that only forced her back.

**"And now, as you probably know Maleficent, the Heartless ally with the strongest, and they now see it is me! And now, I use my powers, to create a new breed of Heartless: The Skelatel Skull!" **Darkirious bellowed.

Theywere all surrounded by a new breed of Heartless, who were 6ft tall, and had spiky Skulls for heads, a flat oval body with a grey Heartless symbol on it, human bones for arms and legs, with spikes instead of toes and fingers.

They instantly attacked. They had Hp that was a bar extra than a Morning Star, and a strength total of 20.

The 8 of them battled the Heartless the best they could, using as many combos, spells, and abilities they could, and were eventually victorius. Though they were very tired.

**No matter, The Heartless are infinite, as is this breed."**

Hundreds more of these Skeletal Skulls were marching up the stairs. They all knew that they had no chance.

"NOW!" Mickey yelled into his wrist.

In space, the Gummi Ship began moving away and shot a large blue blast straight in front of itself. It formed a wormhole. The Gummi Ship flew through it.

Back at the Altar of Naught, the other end of the Wormhole opened. The Gummi Ship came through and stopped at a position where they could all jump down to it. "Come on! We have to go!" said Mickey. He jumped over to it. Donald and Goofy followed suit, as did Kairi.

Sora and Riku were about to jump off, when they realized Maleficent and Pete weren't coming.

"So you're just gonna stay here?" asked Sora. "Nope!" yelled a panicking Pete. He jumped off the edge.

"I am not going into that pile of blocks you call a ship!" Maleficent snorted. "Suit yourself, witch." Riku growled back. Sora and Riku jumped off.

The Gummi Ship shot another Wormhole and went through.

Maleficent faced Darkirious.**"Even when you are about to die, you do not accept help from those whom call you their enemy? Pathetic. And good riddance."**

Maleficent then turned to see over 2 dozen Skeletal Skulls headed straight for her. Several of them got ready to strike at once.

A painful scream was heard, nearly thoughout all the cosmos.


	3. Preview

**Hi everyone. I know, it is a bit unusual to do this, but I thought I might just do it.**

**A discriptive trailer for the future chapters.**

**Create a new tab or window and go on YouTube. Type in gravity by embassy and watch the first one.**

**Pause precisely at 0:59 and play it when I say.**

"Don't think we've been there before." said Sora from the bridge of the Highwind.

"Welcome to Keyblade Castle." said a King in royal robes.

**This year**

Darkirious is atop a tower looking upon a Skeletal Skull army. "**They have no chance against my powerful armies.**"

**What began as a simple attack.**

"Sire, we're getting reports everywhere, from every world!" a man in a knights uniform tells the King.

**Became a cold civil war.**

"We have to bisobey the laws of the worlds." said the King.

**An army**

"Hi Sora!" said Aladdin. "We need your help."

**Will be born.**

"Zorrah!" said Jack. "That's SORA!"

**A war**

"You saved her?" Simba asks Kovu. "Why?" asks Lion Sora.

**Will devestate all.**

"And just when it couldn't get better." said Leon, facing up.

Riku faces a man in a white Orginization XIII cloak. "Tell me, am I really not seeing her right now because you're protecting her?" he asks. "Or are you just plain jealous that I actually have a heart?"

**(Play it now.)**

A massive battle between Gummi ships and Heartless ships

Skeletal Skulls charge at the gates of Keyblade castle.

Mickey defends Riku from getting hit by a Skeletal Skull

Goofy blocks an attack, and Donald uses Thunder.

Sora and Kairi kiss passionately

Riku cawls on the ground, mortally wounded and being followed by Skeletal Skulls

Hercules punches a Skeletal Skull in the face.

"The Keyblade Wars begin again." said Sora, in voice-over, as he points his Keyblade at the reader. It shines to reveal the title:

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**SOUL**

**Hope you guys liked this. This is the first time I have done something like that.**

**Come to think of it, I think I'm the only person to EVER do that.**


	4. Grief and renewel

**Chapter 3, ready for reading.**

The Highwind sped away from The World That Never Was as fast as it could go.

They had just been introduced to the most powerful enemy they have ever known, and a new breed of Heartless, the Skeletal Skull.

Overall, today had been a bad day.

Everyone was panic-stricken. All of them with worried faces. Excpt for Kairi, who was a bit calmer than the rest.

Pete had been confined to a small room. He counted himself lucky he was not claustraphobic.

Everyone was walking up and about around the Highwind. Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey were outrunning the panic, while Sora just let it come, as he sat in the bridge.

Kairi came to join him. Sora turned to face her, then looked back into space.

Kairi began to rub his shoulders, trying to calm hm down. "It's alright Sora. We've beaten them countless times before." she said.

"But this time the leader is stronger than ever before. I doubt if even AntiSora could win." said Sora, with his head down. Kairi took a moment to think about what he had just said. She did not want to go through that again. She was scared and didn't even know if it would work. She nearly ran when AntiSora came to kiss her.

"Then we need to find a way of getting stronger." said Kairi.

Sora considered what she said. "You're right. It will be hard, but we wwill get through this nightmare." he said.

"Come on Sora, You're better than that!" said Kairi, now no longer rubbing his shoulders.

Sora laughed at himself. "Again, you're right." he stood up, pulling Kairi with him. "It's not entirely a nightmare. "Because you're with me." he said, smiling at her. They leaned in and kissed and hugged each other tightly. "I love you, Kairi."

"I love you too, Sora.

Mickey came to see Pete, who was still standing in the small room. "What are you thinkin' about?" asked Mickey.

"How lucky I am to not be claustrophobic." Pete joked. Mickey gave a small smirk.

"You know Pete, you could..."

"What am I going to do?" interrupted Pete, now giving a panicked look. "Maleficent is now dead, I no longer control the Heartless. I have nowhere to go!" he yelled."

"You know Pete, you could always come back to Disney Castle." Mickey suggested. Pete was awe-struck.

"You would do that? Even after what I did?" he asked.

"Like Master Yen-Sid once taught me: It is better to have a life of forgiveness and redemption than to have a life of darkness and hate. So, will you do it?" asked Mickey.

Pete thought it over. He was about to say no.

"By the way, Steamboat Willie is still intact and ready to be undocked." Mickey continued, now knowing what the answer would be after saying that.

:You've got a deal."

**Chapter 3 now read. **


	5. Disney Castle

**To readers:**

**Here is chapter 5.**

**(4 if you want to get technical, with the preview)**

Mickey walked to the bridge with Pete following him. They entered upon a hugging Sora and Kairi. "Are we interrupting anything?" he asked.

"No." Kairi said quickly.

"Pete? What are you doing out of the room?" asked Sora.

"I've allowed him to be forgiven Sora. We're taking him back to Disney Castle, where he can continue to look after Steamboat Willie." Said Mickey quickly.

"Oh…um… Okay. Let's get going." Said Sora, taking it all in. He began to get Highwind to move to Disney Castle.

The others arrived to find out why the ship was moving. "Where are we going?" asked Riku.

"And why is Pete out?" asked Donald. Mickey explained it to them and the room went quiet.

**Disney Castle**

"They should have been back by now!" said Daisy, pacing.

I'm sure they will be back soon." Said Minnie, calm as always.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" yelled Chip.

"MY LADY!" yelled Dale.

"We got a message from the Highwind. They're coming back!" they both said in unison.

"Thank you boys." Said Minnie.

"They are late! They were just going to relax on a beach at the Destiny Islands, It doesn't take THIS long to relax!" Daisy yelled.

The Highwind docked in the Gummi hanger. Sora, Mickey, Donald and Goofy were the first to step out.

"Donald! Again, you forgot about our date we were going to have after you came back!" daisy yelled off the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Daisy. Everything just happened too quickly, I couldn't come back." Said Donald, trying to sound innocent.

Mickey came next to Minnie, when Kairi, Riku and Pete exited also.

"Mickey, what is he doing here?" Minnie quickly asked. Mickey explained it to her, Daisy, Chip and Dale.

They all went outside the hanger and down to the wharf. Steamboat Willie was docked and almost looked brand new.

"You always liked to take good care of it Pete. No one has used it since you were banished." Said Mickey

Pete got aboard and took hold of the steering wheel. "You guys want a ride?" he asked.

"Nah, we've already taken a ride on that boat. Back when you were nicer and this world was in black and white." Said Sora.

"Good times, good times." Said Donald.

"Well, I hope I'll see you guys later!" said Pete. Steamboat Willie floated away. The others all went back to the Gummi hanger.

**Chapter 5/4 is finished. Next one will come soon so don't worry.**


	6. Family

**This is the next.**

**PS: samijfreak, no. The Skeletal Skulls are original creations. I only know Zelda from playing Super Smash Bros Brawl on Wii.**

The group all went back to the palace and into the throne room.

Daisy and Donald made up and now were aside from the group, hugging.

"Hey Goofy, have you ever had a relationship?" asked Sora.

"Yeah. We were married actually. She was the greatest wife I could have ever had. We even had a son. Good old Max." said Goofy, thinking back to the past. "And then she... Well..." He couldn't finish, for his eyes were starting to go wet with tears.

"Oh man, sorry Goofy." said Sora, rubbing Goofy's back. "I shouldn't have asked."

Goofy just sniffled and seemed to be fine.

"We should keep moving. We need to find a way of defeating Darkirius, and we can only do that by exploring." said Mickey.

Donald and Mickey said their farewells to Daisy and Minnie. Goofy went off to find Max and say hello, and then goodbye to him. Sora, Riku and Kairi would wait in the Gummi ship.

While on the bridge, they had a moment to talk. "What was Goofy crying about before?" asked Riku. He felt concern for him.

"I was stupid." said Sora. "I was watching Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Daisy and wondered why he didn't have a loved one to say hello to. He told me that he did, once. But she died." he explained.

"Oh, poor Goofy." said Kairi. She felt so much pity for Goofy at that time, she wanted to hug him.

"They had a long relationship though. They had a son, Max." Sora went on.

Now Kairi wanted to hug both Goofy _and_ Max.

"Must be tough for Max." said Riku. "He lost his mother, and now he has to deal with his father out there fighting Heartless, not knowing whether he will come back." he finnished, now with pity in his voice.

Riku actually knew how Max felt. Riku lost his own mother 4 years before Destiny Islands was sucked into darkness, and his father left him to fight in a war that happened in an unknown corner of their world. Riku was told it was concerning mainly people called Germans, and something else about a man named Hitler.

The others all walked in. Goofy looked less sad.

The Highwind sped away from Disney Castle in search of a new world.

"Don't think we've been there before." said Sora, pointing to a world that looked like a castle, but more realistic and less... well, _cartoony_ than Disney Castle.

"Well then, let's go." said Mickey.

Darkirius looked upon his army of Skeletal Skulls. **"Those Fools."** he said to himself.

**"They have no chance against my powerful armies. They will not win this war. The second, Keyblade war. **

**"But this time, the ultimate source of power is not Kingdom Hearts, but Kingdom Souls. It will not be long before my armies find their Souls...**

He turns to the reader.** "And find yours."** he said with a dark and sinister smile.

**Another one down.**

**Hope I didn't scare anyone there.**

**In case you didn't read the the first AN, samijfreak, no. The Skeletal Skulls are orignal creations.**


	7. Keyblade Castle

The Highwind landed a few kilometers away from the main gate of the castle. The scenery around the castle was green grass, with steep hills in the distance and many different trees and shrubs with fruit.

Atop the main gate were several guards in silver knights armour. They had everything. cuirass, helmet, boots, greaves, gauntlets, and. . .

"Keyblades?" asked Sora. "Is it just me, or are those knights carrying Keyblades?"

"No Sora." said Riku. "It's not you."

"We clearly need to look into this. Keyblades aren't just given to anybody." said Mickey.

The six of them quickly got to the gate. One of the knights saw them and signalled for the gate to be opened. The two large doors were pulled by another two knights, pulling hard on the door handles with Keyblades.

A knight came up to the travellers. "Hello, my name is Tralvin. It is my honour to welcome you here." he said, eyeing the six of them. "You are _all_ Keyblade barers?"

"Not all of us, but a majority." said Sora, summoning Ultima Weapon. Riku summoned Way To The Dawn, Mickey summoned his Keyblade and Kairi summoned Blooming Heart. Donald and Goofy just pulled out their weapons.

"Alwell, you are all still allowed into the throne room." said Tralvin. He eyed Kairi for a second, studying her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Kairi. Sora then kept his eyes on Tralvin, ready for anything that might come.

"It's intriguing. . . You're almost the spitting image of. . ." he paused, thinking to himself for a moment. "No, you couldn't be. Never mind. Come, you must meet the King and Queen."

Kairi, Sora and Riku stayed back for a moment. "What was all that about?" asked Sora.

"I don't know. But apparently, you remind Tralvin about someone." said Riku, facing Kairi.

"I've never met him before. How could he recognise my face?" asked Kairi.

The group were outside the Throne Room in the hall. Another two knights either side of the doors opened the doors and allowed them in, confirmation from Tralvin.

The King sat on his throne at the end of the room, drinking a fancy drink. He was dressed in his royal robes, his crown sitting atop his black hair. The Queen sat on the Throne next to him. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress, her ruby-jewelled crown glistening as it sat atop her auburn hair. There was an empty throne next to her, and two more next to the King.

"Your royal highness' I bring you these noble Keyblade weilders, and two of their companions." said Tralvin, bowing.

The King smiled and stood up, walking towards the group, the Quen alongside him.

"Welcome to Keyblade Castle." said the King. "It is nice to see more Keyblade weilders out there."

"Hang on! We have a couple questions we'd like to get answered." said Sora.

"And we would like them to be answered now rather than later." said Riku.

"Very well, but make them. . ." he could not finnish, for the Queen was walking slowly towards the group, a hopeful expression on her face.

"Kairi?" she asked, smiling like she had found something precious to her.

"How do you know my name?" asked Kairi, now afraid. First a knight tells her that she reminds him of someone, then a Queen suddenly knows her name.

"Oh, my Kairi!" screamed the Queen, running to Kairi and grappling her into a bear-hug.

"Is it really you?" asked the King, giving a hopeful expression also.

"Okay, now you are really starting to scare me!" said Kairi, only just escaping the Queens embrace.

"What is this about?" asked Sora. He now had ALOT of questions. As did Kairi by now.

The Queen now looked concerned. "You don't remember us?"

"Well, she did say that Kairi wouldn't" said the King, putting an arm on the Queen's shoulder.

"But she should at least remember us! Not the face that we are royalty, but just the fact we were there!" said the Queen.

"HEY!" yelled Sora. "I think it is time for you guys to start making sense."

"Apologies." said the King. He looked to his wife, and in one look, assured her that she could tell Kairi what they were talking about.

"Kairi. . ." began the Queen. "We're your parents."


	8. Questions And Answers

"P-Par-arents?" asked Kairi, stuttering in shock.

"Yes Kairi." said the Queen.

"You're our daughter." said the King.

"You can't be! My parents. . ." she paused, thinking to herself.

"You never knew your parents." Sora whispered into her ear.

Kairi nodded in realization. Sora tried to comfort her by rubbing her shoulders. The King and Queen noticed this, raising their eyebrows.

Kairi looked back at the King and Queen: her parents.

She saw it now. The Queens auburn hair and the King's eyes looked just like hers.

"Mom! Dad!" she yelled, running to them both in a group hug.

The others all felt happy for the three of them.

"Think we'll ever find _your_ parents?" Riku asked Sora.

"I don't know. Who knows, my parents might even be here also." said Sora.

"Come, let us feast in celebration!" said the King.

They all sat at the tables in the dining hall.

"So you are a King like me?" the King asked Mickey.

"Yes, of Disney Castle." said Mickey, enjoying a large bowl of cheese.

"I've never been there before. What is it like?" asked the King.

As the King and Mickey had their conversation, Kairi, Sora and Riku were having a conversation with the Queen.

"Why was I left at the Destiny Islands?" asked Kairi.

"We had to make sure you were safe from harm from Heartless, and the dreaded Organization. We got attacked by them everyday. It was only a matter of time before assassins would sneak into your bedroom and take you away from us. We had to keep you hidden." explained the Queen.

"But why doesn't she remember you?" asked Riku.

"We had a witch erase her memory. Namine, I think her name was." said the Queen.

Kairi felt a surge from Namine inside her heart. It felt as if she was saying 'That's why we share a special connection.'

"You know, Sora," began the Queen. "You remind me very much of a noble knight that once served me and the King. Do you know who your father was?"

"No, I never knew him." said Sora. His eyebrows lowered in realization. "Wait, are you saying,"

"I think you might be, Sora." said the Queen.

Sora was getting too many surprises at once! Kairi was the daughter of a King and a Queen; all guards at Keyblade Castle have Keyblades, and now he discovers that he is the son of a royal guard at the Castle!

"We're more connected then we thought!" Kairi whispered.

"What was his name? And what of my mother?" asked Sora.

"His name was Joras, one of the greatest Keyblade wielders I've ever known. His wife was named Soriah." said the Queen, thinking back to the good old days.

"Joras." said Sora, trying to imagine his father.

"Why Destiny Islands?" asked Kairi. "You had all the worlds to choose from, why Destiny Islands?"

"We used to go there all the time for holidays." said the Queen. "We believed that you would enjoy it if everyday of your childhood was, literally, like a day at the beach. We had some of our knights act as parents for you and Sora."

"Why couldn't my real parents look after me?" asked Sora.

The Queen looked down in sadness. "Joras died protecting me from thousands of Heartless. And Soriah died when one of our Gummi ships was destroyed."

Sora bowed his head in sadness. He had just discovered that both his real parents were dead. His hopes were raised when the Queen said she knew his parents. Then they were crushed.

The Queen felt sorry for him. "Sora, I'm sure that if they were alive, and here with us at this very moment, I'm sure they would be very proud of you." she said, in a reassuring tone.

Sora looked up, and gave a small smile. "Thank you."

"Wait a sec," said Goofy, looking up from his bowl of schmackos. "Gummi? You mean you have Gummi ships?"

"Yes, yes we do." said the King. "We have many at our disposal, many different classes. Come to think of it, what class ships do you have?"

Sora thought it over. "Okay, there's Highwind class, Falcon class, and Invincible class."

"Just three?" asked the King. "Well, that's a little disappointing."

"Well how many do you have?" asked Mickey.

"Hmm, Rider class, Firefly class, Avenger class, Corsair class," he kept rambling on.

"Okay, we get the picture, there are a lot of classes for Gummi ships." said Sora, stopping the Kings rambling.

"Come to think of it, Riku, do you know your parents?" asked the Queen.

Riku looked down. He didn't like to remember. "My mother died when I was very young. And my Father left to fight in a war." he said, his throat aching.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine, it's fine." said Riku.

The King however, had another question on his mind. "Tell me Kairi, Sora." he began. Sora and Kairi looked up listening. "How long have you both been in this relationship?"

They both frowned. They both had the exact same thought in their minds: AWKWARD!

Then, they both rethought about it. And both smiled. "It started about a month ago." began Kairi.

"I admitted my feelings for her, and she said she felt the same way." continued Sora.

Sora then twitched, after feeling a chill go down his spine.

"Sora?" asked Kairi.

"I just felt a sudden chill." he said.

"I sense it too." said Riku, lowering his eyes in concentration. "Darkness, no not darkness, to bright, but still dark."

Sora thought it over for a second. A bright darkness?

Then it hit him.

"Nobodies!" he shouted.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy all stood up and readied their weapons.

"Wait! Wait!" yelled the King.

The group paused in confusion.

"I know who this Nobody is. He is a friend."

"A friend?" asked Sora.

The doors opened with a man in light grey version of the Orginization's cloak, with the hood up.

"Xynar, welcome." said the King.


	9. Tempted

Xynar, the Nobody dressed in a light grey version of the Orginization XIII cloak comes to the table, eyeing the six newcomers and bowing before the King and Queen.

"Your royal hignesses, the Nobodies are obeying perfectly. They will not attack Keyblade Castle ever again." he said, looking smug.

"Excellent. You have proved your loyalty to us once again." said the King.

"Father, who is this?" Kairi asked the King.

"Oh yes, how silly of me. Kairi, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, this is Xynar, an allied human-form Nobody." said the King.

"Ally?" asked Sora. He was mortified at this.

"And Royal Vizier to the King." said Xynar, still looking smug.

Sora looked at him right in the eyes. "I happen to know a Royal Vizier who betrayed his King for power. Jafar was his name."

"I am nothing like Jafar. I swear it." said Xynar, now looking serious instead of smug.

"We were confused ourselves as to why a Nobody would want to be on our side." began the Queen. "But he proved himself. He married one of our most beatiful ladies and they eventually had a daughter."

"I'm still not convinced. Nobodies are always hiding something." said Sora, still giving a glare to Xynar.

Xynar took an examination of Sora. He circled around him. "There's a Nobody about you too. I must say, a Nobody of yours, would be very powerful indeed. A very strong asset to our armies." he came face-to-face with Sora. Sora thought that being a Nobody, Xynar could sense Roxas.

Xynar prepared to touch Sora's face with his fingertip. "I wonder. . . If I could just"

"Xynar!" exclaimed the King. Xynar stopped stretching out his finger and faced the King. "That's enough for today." said the King. Xynar looked disappointed. He turned to face Sora again, staring right into the pupils of his eyes.

"You cannot tell me you are not in the least bit tempted by this." he whispered and turned away. He left the Throne Room.

"Sorry about that Sora." apologized the King.

"We must arrange for the Feast." said the Queen.

Kair came up to Sora. "Sora what did he mean by that?"

"I don't know." said Sora. He was just as confused as she was.

"Maybe he was talking to Roxas." suggested Mickey.

"But that still doesn't explain what he meant." said Donald.

"Do you think you can speak to Roxas Sora?" asked Riku.

"Maybe. . . Possibly. I don't know. I'll give it a shot." Sora stuttered.

Sora closed his eyes in concentration. He erased all thought from his mind and focused on one thing: Roxas.

He opened his eyes to see he was no longer in Keyblade Castle, but in the caves of the Destiny Islands.

"Roxas? Are you here?" he asked the wind.

"Yeah, I'm here." said Roxas, coming through the walls of the cave.

"Roxas. I never thought I'd ever see you like this." said Sora, awestruck.

"Nor I you." said Roxas. He began to examine the cave. "This is an interesting place in your memory. And not hard to find."

Sora looked over to where the pictures of him and Kairi were. He saw something he never expected to see. His eyes beheld to young children, a boy and a girl, corving something onto the wall.

"Roxas, look! Me and Kairi as children!" he said, walking over to the two children and bending down to their hight

Roxas took a moment to examine them, then he examined the drawing that were being carved. Sora did the same.

"Man. I was a terrible artist." he laughed at himself.

"Well, in your defence, your a pretty easy face to draw." said Roxas.

Sora then recalled why he came in the first place. "Roxas, do you know what Xynar meant?"

"Yes. When a Nobody touches a human that used to be a Heartless for a long enough period of time, the Nobody and the human switch places."

"Were you tempted by it like he said?"

"Yes, I was. But I'm more happy here in your mind than out there. Plus, I've got Namine." Roxas smiled at saying her name.

Sora laughed. "Okay then. See you later then." he said, standing up.

"Look sharp!"


	10. A Feast For The Princess

**I know, I know. You hate me. You probably want to dream of me going to hell and back, again and again and again and again. (Kneels down) I **_**beg**_** your forgiveness.**

Sora reopened his eyes to see the rest of the gang staring right at him. He wondered if it was only seconds for him and Roxas, but minutes for the gang. It didn't sound impossible.

"How long was I in that state?" he asked, sitting up.

"Just a few seconds." answered Kairi.

"What did Roxas say?" asked Riku.

Sora took a moment to remember. "If another Nobody touches someone in the same state that I'm in with Roxas, we switch places."

"Switch places?" asked Goofy, confused by short term language, as usual.

Donald sighed in frustration. "Meaning, that Roxas would be here, and Sora would be in Roxas' head."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Mickey was the one to break the tension. "Was he tempted like Xynar said?"

"Yeah. But, he said he was happy the way he was. He felt safe in my mind. Plus," he turned to face Kairi. "He had Namine."

Kairi smiled at that.

"Come on then! We are having a feast!" yelled the King.

The group turned to face the King, who gave them a warm smile of invitation.

They headed out to the main table, where dozens of guests were sitting and eating food. There was food from as little as mini meatballs, to _extremely_ large and suculent steaks. Chocolate biscuits to very large cakes. Glass water to delicious wines.

The King came to his seat at the middle of the end of the table, along with the Queen to his right, and Kairi to his left. He caught the attention of his followers. "Mypeople, friends, allies, citezens of Keyblade Castle, I thank each and every one of you for coming tonight. For tonight, is the return of a very important person. My dearest Daughter, and future successor to the throne, Princess Kairi." he gestured towards Kairi.

Kairi stood and bowed to the crowd, who cheered and applaused in happiness.

"And, she brings with her, five companions, three of whom are Keyblade wielders!" said the King, jnow gesturing to Sora, Riku and Mickey, who were sitting next to Kairi. "One of them being, the Chosen Wielder!" he said with increasing excitement.

Sora stayed standing, while Riku and Mickey sat back down. Sora was surprised to hear a lot of cheering and applause from the crowd. More than he would have thought. He shrugged it off and bowed to the crowd, who cheered louder.

As the feast continued, Sora, Kairi and Riku enjoyed the meals that they were given. They were not the same as the fruits and vegetables they were used to eating on the Destiny Islands. But it was a good new taste.

Halfway though the feast, Sora, Kairi and Riku were called by the King. He saw Xynar and his family arriving.

Xynar was still wearing his light grey Orginization XIII cloak. His wife, Katherine, was wearing a green formal dress. She had long red hair, clear skin, and was the same hight as Xynar. Their daughter, Fenella, was wearing a light blue dress. She had shoulder-length brown hair, clean sunkist skin, with blue eyes and a happy expression.

When Riku first caught sight of Fenella, all he could do was smile.

_**(Smile by Uncle Kracker)**_

"You've already met Xynar, of course. This is his wife, Katherine, and their charming daughter, Fenella." said the King.

Katherine walked up to Sora and Kairi first. "It is a privalige, to meet the Princess, and the Chosen Wielder!" she said, shaking both their hands. As she did this, Fenella noticed Riku smiling at her. And so, she smiled back. They could tell they were both going to have a strong friendship.

Of course, Xynar noticed this aswell.

Sora had something on his mind that he wanted the King to tell him. "Your Highness, I'm a little confused." he said. The King told him to ask his question. "Why am I so special? I mean, we're all Keyblade wielders, why am I so recognized?"

"Ah yes. Well, we may all _wield_ Keyblades, but you Sora, you were _chosen_ by the Keyblade. By the very spirit of _the _Keyblade. That is what makes you so special. We all wield it, or were granted to wield one, but it is you, who the Keyblade - who _the_ Keyblade chooses as it's true master."

Sora summoned the Keyblade before him. He now felt more connection with it than he ever did before.

Suddennly, the feast was inturrupted by a call from a Keyblade Knight. "Sire, we're getting alerts everywhere, from every world.!"

**Hope this is satisfactory. If there are any more questions and such, review and I'll answer. Also, you may want to check out the poll. The group will split again, but who will be going with Sora, Donald and Goofy? Will it be Mickey, Riku, or Kairi?**

**Review and vote. Or no new chapter!**


	11. Warning

**I must admit, I'm disappointed.**

**Absolutely no votes on the poll. None but my own. **

**Don't blame me for this story not being updated; it's your fault for not doing the poll. No poll no new chapters and this story can be considered dead. You must vote on the poll. Like I said, you'll help me to plan the story, you'll help yourself by getting the next few chapters, and you'll help other readers because they will also get the new chapters**

**Vote or nothing.**


End file.
